The Other Leg
by Botsrus
Summary: Hiccup loses his other leg in the fight scene in HTTYD 2.
1. The Fight

**A/N: This is my first story, so please don't criticise. The brief for this story is that Hiccup, in an accident during HTTYD 2, lost his other leg. We start when Toothless breaks him and Hiccup out of the ice block. On with the story.**

 **No one POV**

"No!" sobbed Valka, leaning against the block of ice. She'd only recently rediscovered her son and husband, but Stoick, her husband had already died, shot by Toothless when under the control of the Bewilderbeast. She couldn't lose her son as well! Slowly, the ice started to glow a blueish whitish colour. Startled, she pulled back. Suddenly, the ice shattered, revealing a Toothless with a blue glow along his spine and along the roof of his mouth, curled around an intact Hiccup. Leaping up, the Night Fury bounded along an outcropping, again roaring up at the Alpha, who roared back. Back on the ground, Hiccup is talking to his mother, and says, "He's challenging the Alpha!" He runs along the outcropping after him, stumbling a bit on his right, whole foot and hops on his dragon. Gradually, the dragons who were flocking behind the Bewilderbeast flew behind Toothless instead. Hiccup shouted up at Drago, "This is what leading the dragons looks like." Toothless fired a single plasma blast at the massive ice-breather, and then another shot hits it, a fireball from a Rumblehorn. This triggers all the others to launch an attack on the dragon giant. Drago ducks behind a spine, but as he peeks out, a dragon blast knocks his fake arm off. When the barrage finally stops, Toothless fires several blasts, each one knocking the Bewilderbeast's head to the side and producing a cloud of smoke. Out of the bottom of the last cloud, emerged a white object, that turned out to be the now defeated Alpha's left horn. The Bewilderbeast, robbed of his Alpha title, turned to leave, with one last baleful glare at the previously pitch black, now glowing blue, Night Fury.

As Hiccup climbed out of the saddle, he stumbled when his right foot came into contact with the ground. Sitting back on Toothless, his friends, mum and girlfriend came running over.

"Are you alright?"

"I saw you stumble. What's wrong?" That would be his mum, over-caring as always.

"That was so cool! The way Toothless lit up, the way the horn came off, the mass attack!" That would be the twins, destruction-obsessed as always.

"I'm fine," the one-legged Viking protested.

* * *

 **Time skip to just after the chiefhood ceremony.**

Hiccup braved himself, ignored the worry about the numbness in his right foot, stood up from his kneel… and fell over.

The last thing he heard was Astrid shouting, "Hiccup!"

Then blackness.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N Just so you know, I will be posting as soon as possible, but I do have school, so I don't have that much time to write: either in the morning before I go to school, or at form time, when others would be reading, but I don't have a book to read at school so I have to print this off. And on another note, thank you to all people who reviewed and followed this story already, you really motivated me. Otherwise, I might have put this off indefinitely.**

* * *

No one POV

"What's wrong with him?" Astrid asked worriedly.

Gothi scratched out a message in the sand on the floor of her hut.

"His foot has been frozen by the fast OW sorry blast from the bewildered OW sorry Bewilderbeast. It has gained serious foot OW frost bile OW bite. He will lose the leg," read Gobber, rubbing his head.

Time Skip to after the operation

* * *

No one POV

Drowsily, Hiccup's eyelids wandered open. Groggy, he sat up, and stilled. His lag had stopped being numb, but it still couldn't feel the blanket, just like... Realization dawned. He lowered his legs out of his bed, first his left prosthetic, then... his right prosthetic. Toothless jumped down from the beam he was perched on, and sniffed the new prosthetic. "Of course, "said Hiccup, "Every time I'm in a major fight, I lose a leg. What will it be next? An arm?" Unsteadily, he got up, overbalancing backwards, then, leaning on Toothless, he staggered to the door, opened it, and came face to face with his mum. "Aaaaah!" he shouted, surprised. Toothless, startled by the cry, came out from under him, letting the now no-legged Viking fall. His mum cracked up with laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen this week!" she laughed.

"Yeah, right, laugh at the no-legged Viking falling over," he grumbled.

"Hey, the chief's awake!" shouted a random Viking.

Soon, he was surrounded by Berkians. Through the crowd, Astrid was shoving herself, until she was noticed and let through. At the front, she punched him.

"What was that for?" he enquired.

"Scaring us, almost dying and losing another leg," she listed.

"Oka-mmph!" he started, being cut off by a kiss, "And that? Everything else?"

"Yup."

"Come here you," he said pulling her into another kiss, until he overbalanced, and fell back onto Toothless, who complained with a croon/growl.

"Sorry, Bud."

This, is Berk.

Other places have dogs, cats and birds. But Berk is different. Berk, has dragons. We may have lost some friends and family in our fight to keep them, but we are determined to get past that, and build a dragon paradise. We will overcome all difficulties, whether physical or mental. And we shall do it, with our dragons.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This is not a two shot. I shall not be ending this here.** **Next chapter is almost definitely Hiccstrid fluff, and I may start to develop a Stormless subplot. There will also be some moments with Hiccup exploring his new physical loss later.**


End file.
